Confusões
by Daphne P
Summary: Harry irá enfrentar um desafio que é pior do que Voldemort, Comensais da Morte, Torneio Tribruxo, campeonato de Quadribol e aula de Poções. Qual será? HG revisada


_NA: Sei que esta fic não está lá grande coisa, mas é que veio esta idéia tão engraçadinha e eu resolvi por no papel. Ela servirá como uma espécie de prólogo para uma fic que eu estou escrevendo. E mais uma coisa, sei que o Natal está longe, mas quer presente melhor do que esse que Harry ganhou ^_~.  
  
Agora as notas tradicionais, Harry Potter não pertence a mim e sim a J.K.Rowling.  
_  
   
  
  
O silêncio habitua que imperava na maior parte do tempo dentro daquele lugar, foi quebrado por um grito ensurdecedor e, ao mesmo tempo, furioso.  
-EU NUNCA MAIS DURMO COM VOCÊ, HARRY JAMES POTTER!  
Uma figura alta de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, saiu do aposento de onde proveio o grito, em direção a um aglomerado de ruivos que estavam a espera em outra sala.  
-E aí, como estão as coisas lá dentro?  
-Ela está furiosa Rony. -Respondeu Harry, mas havia um sorriso que dominava a sua face.  
-Por que você saiu de lá então? -Indagou Mione ao aproximar-se dos dois homens.  
-Precisava respirar. E eu não queria me arriscar, ela poderia roubar a varinha da enfermeira e lançar um feitiço contra mim. -O sorriso de Harry alargou mais ainda.  
-Sr.Potter? -Uma mulher em trajes brancos o chamou. -A jovem requer a sua presença no quarto.  
-Ela está mais calma? -Indagou o rapaz, sentindo um frio lhe correr a espinha.  
-Sim senhor. -A enfermeira sorriu. -A pouco lhe aplicamos um feitiço antidor, mas acho que está quase na hora.  
-Certo! Desejem-me sorte. -Harry despediu-se dos amigos e seguiu a mulher, de volta para o quarto.  
Outro grito ecoou pelo St.Mungos, mas este não era de raiva, e sim de dor.  
-Pobre Gina. -Suspirou Jorge, mas não havia piedade nenhuma em duas feições e sim divertimento.  
  
* * * * *   
  
-AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Isso dói!  
-Fique calma, meu amor! -Harry tentou tranqüilizar a ruiva, mas tudo que recebeu foi uma reposta irada.  
-Eu queria ver você ficar calmo enquanto tenta expelir dois corpos de dentro de você!  
O rapaz sabia que ela deveria estar sofrendo, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de sorrir. Deus, ela ficava linda quando brava.  
-PARE DE RIR! -Repreendeu Gina, mas um sorriso também cruzava a sua face. - AAAAHHHHH! -Uma nova dor, e dessa vez mais aguda, fez o seu sorriso desaparecer. Inconscientemente Gina apertou a mão de Harry, que segurava a sua, enquanto dava outro grito de dor.  
-Agora Sra. Potter, a senhora terá que fazer força.  
  


  
* * * * *  

  
Minutos de intensa agonia se passaram naquela sala de espera e nenhum barulho foi ouvido vindo de dentro daquele quarto.  
-Mas por que da demora? -Sr. Weasley já estava ficando frustrado com a espera.  
-Querido, se você esqueceu essas coisas demoram um pouco. Especialmente no caso da nossa Gina. Lembra-se de quando foi comigo? -Sra. Weasley indicou com a cabeça os gêmeos.  
-Certo. -Arthur soltou um suspiro.  
Mais uns dois minutos se passaram quando Harry retornou a sala de espera, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Logo ele foi cercado por um bando de ruivos e bombardeado com perguntas. Até que Molly se sobrepôs à confusão.  
-Fiquem quietos um pouco. Deixem o menino falar. Diga querido, como foi?  
Harry respirou fundo, mas ainda não perdendo o sorriso.  
-Um menino e uma menina. Gina e os bebês passam bem.  
Cumprimentos e felicitações foram dados ao jovem, que depois de um tempo conseguiu livrar-se da confusão e voltar para o quarto onde sua esposa e seus filhos o aguardavam.  
-E então? Decidiu qual será o nome deles? -Harry indagou ao entrar no quarto e ver Gina segurando os recém–nascidos nos braços.  
-Bem me deixe ver... -A jovem olhou para sua filha que tinha um ralo cabelo ruivo cobrindo a sua cabeça. -... Melissa. O que acha?  
-Muito bonito. E quanto a ele? -Harry aproximou-se de Gina, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e afagando o monte de cabelos negros e desarrumados que seu filho possuía.  
-Eu acho que Tiago seria um nome bem bonito. -A mulher completou com um sorriso.  
-Certo. Bem vindos ao mundo, Melissa e Tiago Potter. -Retrucou, dando um beijo na testa de cada bebê.  
  
* * * * *   
  
O sonho era bom, ele estava nas alturas, sentindo o vento contra o seu rosto e estava a ponto de pegar a bolinha dourada. Estava quase lá. Só faltava mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho...  
Um choro agudo fez os sentidos dele ficarem alerta, assim como uma cutucada em suas costelas.  
-O quê? -Indagou com o cérebro ainda dormente e a visão turva.  
-Vá ver o que eles querem. -Uma voz sonolenta chegou aos seus ouvidos.  
Harry pegou os óculos em cima do criado mudo e mirou o relógio que havia na parede.  
-Três e meia?! Por Merlin, não faz nem vinte minutos que eu deitei nesta cama. –Resmungou.  
Fazia cinco meses que a vida dele estava assim. Noites mal dormidas, horários apertados. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes, em um treino dos Chudley Cannons, caiu da vassoura por dormir. O que obrigou o treinador a lhe dar duas semanas de folga antes que a temporada começasse. Com Gina também não era diferente. A profª. Minerva, nova diretora de Hogwarts, onde Gina trabalhava ensinando Feitiços, deu seis meses de licença para a jovem. Mas no estado em que ela estava com certeza precisaria de mais.  
Muitas vezes Harry desejou ter a mãe dele aqui para ajudar. Não que a Sra. Weasley não ajudasse, mas ela também tinha outros filhos desesperados que solicitavam da ajuda de Molly para cuidar dos netos.

Meio que dormindo, Harry atravessou o corredor, ainda se lembrando das vezes em que ouvira Gina resmungar: "Minha mãe é uma guerreira. Como ela pode ter sete filhos? Eu nem dou conta de dois.", ou então:  "Isso é tudo culpa sua Potter, maldita hora em que eu fui para a cama com você.". Porém por mais que ela reclamasse, ele sabia que tanto ela como ele estavam felizes. Sim, felizes, mas morrendo de sono.  
-O que vocês querem agora? -Harry aproximou-se do berço, mas pode ver que apenas um deles chorava. O rapaz levantou seu filho nos braços, cujos intensos olhos verdes estavam marcados com lágrimas. -Sabia que você é um chorão? -Harry sorriu. -Sua irmã não faz tanto escândalo assim. -E mirou o outro berço, onde uma menina ruiva dormia e escondia os seus belos olhos verdes debaixo das pálpebras.  
Depois de meia hora conferindo fraldas, alimentando e ninando a criança, o jovem conseguiu suspirar em alivio e voltar para o quarto. Mas mal tinha batido a cabeça no travesseiro quando o choro novamente ecoou pela casa.  
-Harry...  
-Eu sei, já to indo, já to indo...  
  
* * * * * *   
  
O homem parou em frente à porta da casa que ficava aos arredores de Hogsmeade. Um sorriso cruzava o seu rosto e em seus braços havia sacolas com presentes. O pequeno vilarejo estava coberto de neve ,e aqui e acolá enfeites de Natal brilhavam intensamente  
Antes mesmo de pensar em bater na porta esta se abriu abruptamente e a face de Harry, com o cabelo mais desarrumado - se isso fosse possível - que de costume, as roupas em desalinho, apareceu na porta de entrada da casa.  
-Sirius! -Exclamou o jovem excitado.  
-Minha nossa Harry, qual é o nome do tornado que passou por você?  
-Melissa e Tiago?!  
Sirius tentou, com fracasso, conter a risada. Como é que pode duas crianças que mal completaram um ano devastar os pais desse jeito?  
-O que houve para você estar assim? -Ele agora ria incontrolavelmente e Harry fechava mais a cara em desagrado.  
-Vamos dizer que os dons bruxos deles estão se manifestando muito cedo. Mas vamos, entre.  
O homem entrou na casa e encontrou uma Gina em batalha com o pequeno Tiago para poder colocar uma simples camisa. E uma Melissa que brincava com uma varinha, que prontamente Harry tomou de sua mão, causando o choro da menina.  
-A varinha do papai não é para brincar. -O rapaz pegou a garota no colo e tentou acalmá-la.  
-Vocês me lembram os pais de Harry quando ele nasceu.  
-Impossível, eu não podia ser tão espevitado assim. Acho que estes dois puxaram o lado da família de Gina. Sabe… o Fred e o Jorge.  
-Acha mesmo que você era um santo? -Sirius lançou um olhar malicioso para o homem mais novo. -Como vão as coisas?  
-Bem. -Respondeu Gina depois de finalmente ter vencido a batalha contra Tiago, e erguendo o garoto em seus braços. Mas segundos depois ela o passou para os braços de Harry e correu escada acima.  
-O que deu nela? -Indagou Sirius ao ver a pressa da garota.  
-Sei lá? Ela esta assim há semanas. Mas vamos Sirius, coloque os presentes debaixo da árvore.  
  
* * * * * 

  
-Gina! Seus pais e irmãos chegaram!  
A ruiva desceu as escadas para encontrar a sala abarrotada de gente. Carlinhos com sua esposa Fleur e seus dois filhos, ambos meninos. Percy e Penélope, com a sua menina. Fred e Angelina, que estava grávida de sete meses. Jorge com Katie e suas gêmeas. Gui e Cho, e seu filho. E por último Rony e Hermione, grávida de seis meses. Contando é claro com o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley.  
Mesmo com a confusão de crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, querendo abrir os presentes, mesmo com o barulho das músicas, Harry se sentia feliz. Agora tinha uma família, uma coisa que ele sempre almejou, algo que era só dele, e isso o fazia feliz. Embora ele nunca poderia imaginar que ser pai fosse tão complicado. Ainda mais quando durante a gravidez de Gina, Sirius resolveu aterrorizá-lo contando sobre deveres e responsabilidades que ele deveria ter como pai. Iguais as que Sirius teve para com ele quando ele começou o namoro com a mais nova da família Weasley. Se ele tivesse que falar para os seus filhos sobre aqueles assuntos... Sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer disso, afinal eles ainda eram bebês e isso levaria tempo. E Harry ainda estava tentando se acostumar com o fato de que era pai, pois se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que Gina lhe deu a notícia. Ele ficou em estado catatônico e quase desmaiou quando soube que eram gêmeos.  
Mas depois de pensar um pouco, ele percebeu que se recebesse este tipo de noticia novamente já estaria mais preparado.Grande engano.  
-Gente, eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa. -Gina interrompeu as conversações e aberturas de presentes e focalizou todas as atenções nela.  
-Fala querida. -Molly pronunciou-se.  
-Bem é que... Harry querido... eu estou grávida. -Os olhos de Harry alargaram em choque enquanto todos o parabenizavam e a Gina também. 

Mas ele, porém, não prestou atenção a ninguém pois estava catatônico novamente, e quando pensou que parou por aí.   
-E eu acho que são gêmeos. -Tudo escureceu e Harry desmaiou.  
E assim foi o primeiro Natal da família Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIM?!


End file.
